Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood
Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood is a 1988 slasher film and is the sixth sequel to the original Friday the 13th. It was directed by makeup artist John Carl Buechler, and was the first of four films to star Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees. This entry is infamous for its extremely harsh treatment at the hands of the MPAA. Virtually all of the death scenes were heavily edited to remove gore. All home video releases have been further trimmed down from the theatrical release. On video the "sleeping bag scene" shows Jason only slamming his victim against a tree once. In theaters it showed him slamming the person against the tree six times, and was much bloodier. Some of the deleted material was included in the boxed set of the series released by Paramount, but the footage was not integrated into the film itself. This same footage was included in the deluxe DVD edition released in 2009. Daniel Farrands, who has been supervising the deluxe DVD editions for the series, stated that it will be impossible to release a true director's cut of the film, as some of the deleted footage was accidentally destroyed in the early 1990s. Plot Sometime after Jason's imprisonment at the bottom of Crystal Lake in the previous film, 7-year old Tina Shepard hears her alcoholic father John physically abusing her mother Amanda, and goes out in a boat on Crystal Lake, and wishes that John was dead. This unlocks her telekinetic powers, which causes the dock to collapse, and John falls into Crystal Lake, drowning to his death. Ten years later, a teenaged Tina returns with her mother back to their house in Crystal Lake where her doctor Doctor Crews want to help Tina get over what happened to her father. One night, Tina goes out to Crystal Lake, wishing that her father could return. She tries to resurrect him with her telekinetic powers, but instead reawakens Jason and snaps the chain that has him trapped. Dr. Crews tells her that she was hallucinating and saw her father, but she is sure it was not him. Meanwhile, several people are in the nearby house to celebrate Nick's cousin Michael's birthday, including Nick, Melissa, Robin, Eddie, David, Maddy, Ben, Kate, Russell, and Sandra. However, as Michael and his girlfriend Jane are driving to Crystal Lake, their car stalls, and both are killed by Jason (Jane is killed with a spike through the throat and Michael is killed with the same spike, which is thrown into his back. Then, Jason walks up and pushes the spike deeper into Michael's back, which causes Michael to spit up blood). Tina experiences a vision of Michael's death, and sees the spike Jason used to kill Michael on the porch. When she tells Dr. Crews, he says it was another delusion, and the next time she looks, the spike isn't there. Jason kills two campers, Dan and Judy (by slamming Judy, in her sleeping bag, into a tree), and takes Dan's machete. When Russell and Sandra go to the lake, Jason kills them as well, hitting Russell in the face with an axe and pulling Sandra under Crystal Lake, drowning her. He then stalks Maddy and kills her in the barn with a scythe, and then kills Ben and Kate who were making out in the van (killing Ben by crushing his face in and killing Kate by sticking a party horn into her eye). Melissa tries to use Eddie to make Nick jealous. After finding out he was being used Eddie angrily leaves. Soon David, Eddie and Robin are murdered by Jason as well. Mrs. Shepard plans to leave Camp Crystal Lake with Tina, and soon discovers the spike in Dr. Crews's office, and, watching a tape, discovers that Crews never intended to help Tina; actually, he is trying to exploit her powers, and watch her perform them by deliberately keeping her trauma and stress levels high. Tina overhears the resulting argument between them, and drives off when she hears Crews planning to send her back to the mental hospital. Mrs. Shepard and Crews go out to look for her, but she heads back with Nick when she experiences a vision of Mrs. Shepard being killed by Jason. Tina and Nick discover what Crews was up to, and see several articles about Jason in his office, and learn Jason's identity from them. Jason chases Mrs. Shepard and Dr. Crews, who uses Mrs. Shepard as a shield while Jason kills her. Tina goes out and finds out from Crews that Jason killed her mother. After Tina runs off, Jason kills Crews with a tree trimming saw. After Tina finds the bodies of her mother and the dead teens from next door, she encounters Jason and she uses her telekinetic powers to subdue him. After fighting him off, she returns to the house where Nick and Melissa are. Melissa refuses to believe that Jason is out there killing everyone. As she opens the door, Jason kills her with an axe to the face and throwing her corpse over a table. Tina and Jason clash some more, at one point breaking his hockey mask in half, revealing Jason's hideous and decayed face. She sets him on fire, blowing up the house, but he returns and attacks her and knocks Nick unconscious. Tina summons the spirit of her father, who drags Jason and traps him below Crystal Lake again. Tina and Nick are taken to the hospital in an ambulance. Nick asks where Jason is, and Tina says "We took care of him". Cast * Lar Park Lincoln as Tina Shepard (Jennifer Banko as young Tina Shepard) * John Otrin as John Shepard * Susan Blu as Amanda Shepard * Terry Kiser as Doctor Crews * Kevin Blair as Nick * Susan Jennifer Sullivan as Melissa * Heidi Kozak as Sandra * William Butler as Michael * Staci Greason as Jane * Larry Cox as Russell * Jeff Bennett as Eddie * Diana Barrows as Maddy * Elizabeth Kaitan as Robin * Jon Renfield as David * Michael Schroeder as Dan * Debora Kessler as Judy * Diane Almeida as Kate * Craig Thomas as Ben * Delano Palughi as Rescue Worker And * Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees Behind the scenes This is the first film in which Jason is portrayed by Kane Hodder, who would go on to the play the character in three subsequent entries in the series. This film was also originally intended to be Freddy vs. Jason, but Paramount Pictures and New Line Cinema could not come to an agreement and work together, so the idea was dropped, and replaced Freddy with a protagonist with telekinesis. Trivia *Walt Gorney, who played Crazy Ralph in Friday the 13th and Friday the 13th Part 2, is the opening narrator at the beginning of the film. * The archive footage section of the credits refers to Darren (from Part VI) as David (which is the name of one of the characters in this film). Also, it does not refer to Officer Thornton by name, but as "cop on pier". ja:13日の金曜日 PART7 新しい恐怖 *At the end of the film, Tina Shepard is taken in an ambulance and asks where Nick is, only to find out that he is lying next to her. It is like the ending of Friday the 13th Part 2, when Ginny Field is taken away in the ambulance and asks where Paul Holt is. Except that this time Nick is alive and well in the ambulance''.'' Category:Films